Yoru no Nozomi: Night of Hope
by Telomerase
Summary: A dramatic and moving piece, divulging into the emotions a teenage Sakura faces when her beloved Syaoran is shot. Complete. Please read and review!
1. 1-Ichi

Yoru no Nozomi  
**By  
.: Sakura . Pie :.  
**  
  
**Prologue**  


It all happened so fast. One day you were there, the next you were gone. Just...disappeared. Like a snowflake on my hand.  
It was late at night, almost 3 in the morning. I was with you; you were holding my hand. We were leaving from your house, after just laying in your bed together, talking about anything...school, love, our future. You said you'd walk me home; it wasn't safe to be out so late by myself. So there we were, arm in arm.  
I felt your presence leave me and your arm was wrenched away. I felt my arms forced behind me, my back smashed to someone---something---evil. They held you by his hair, teasing, saying horrible things. They kicked you, hit you. I cried out to you. But you was gone. A cold black demon was at your stomach, and then the thunder...They left us, you laying on the ground with no sound, me on my knees, sobbing hysterically. Someone stepped out of their house...Rika. She screamed and called the police. Bright lights, fast words. I couldn't speak. I wouldn't speak.  
And now, here I am, you in a white bed, me in a white chair. Remembering the days we spent together.  
  


**Chapter 1  
******

When I first met you, I didn't like you, I whispered into the ear of my love, the handsome Syaoran Li. He was a brilliant boy of 17, hair the color of caramel, eyes the color of fall leaves. And he was mine.  
_Is mine, _I thought loudly to myself. _He isn't dead. He won't die._  
I continued talking. You were cold, and blunt. Cared only for yourself. I remember so clearly...it was Clow Cards; always the Clow Cards. But I never said anything. I would only smile and treat you as a friend, hoping we wouldn't have to fight. I was so immature, I was such a child. I knew I loved you. I knew from the moment I first laid eyes on you.  
The days went on, more cards, more times for me to see you. I was in love with you, yet I feared you as well. There was nothing to be afraid of...maybe I was just scared to grow up, I entwined my fingers in Syaoran's soft hair. His chest shook with every breath he took. He was in so much pain, I couldn't stand to see him like that. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. Why was he shot? What did he do?  
A nurse walked into the room. The tests are finished, she said. He's ready for surgery.  
Are you going to remove the bullet? I asked, my eyes burning from the salty tears. Will he be fine after that?  
I'm afraid it's more complicated than that. The bullet went clear through his stomach. We need to remove the bullet and sew up his stomach. Also, he's bleeding internally.  
I felt my cheeks burn. She said it so lifelessly. Like it didn't matter if he lived or not.   
She took Syaoran off the bed and put him on a stretcher. I walked alongside her as she wheeled him down to hallway, desperately trying to keep up with the nurse's long stride. A metal door opened and she walked in. I tried to follow, but was not allowed in.  
I'm sorry, sweety. You can't come in here. We can't have anyone in here except the doctors. They need their utmost concentration.  
I nodded and collapsed into a chair placed against the wall. My head pounded. _Syaoran_, I thought. _Please be okay_.  
I turned as I heard footsteps down the hallway.  
I cried. He was wearing sweatpants and an old shirt of unknown origin. He still had on his slippers. His face was bright red and tear-streaked.  
He whispered, wrapping his arms around me. My poor daughter. Thank God you're alright. I heard Syaoran was shot and feared you might have died too.  
Oh, Daddy, I weeped. I'm scared. It was all too fast. Too fast... I fainted, overwhelmed by everything that happened that night.


	2. 2-Ni

**Yoru no Nozomi  
****by  
.: Sakura . Pie :.  
  
Chapter 2  
**

Look at her...so beautiful, Syaoran cooed, stroking the head of a precious baby inside the safety of many blankets. Soft harp music played; from where it came from I was oblivious.  
Yes...and she's ours, all ours...Syaoran, thank you for always being there for me. Always...always...al...  
My eyes fluttered open. I was curled up in an old wooden chair, my head uncomfortably resting on the armrest. I sat up and stretched. My muscles were full of knots.  
I looked at my father, always noble, always strong, supporting the family. Now, he looked like a wreck. His eyes, once full of vigor and life, were now downcast, lifeless. He no longer sat tall, but hunched over, as if he was trying to crawl into himself and disappear. Trying to run away from reality.  
I said, nudging his arm. He slowly lifted his head and met my eyes.  
You're awake, he said. ...I'm glad.  
Any word from the nurses...about...Syao--  
No word yet, he said hurriedly. He's still in surgery.  
I tried hard to swallow the huge lump that was forming in my throat. I couldn't stand not knowing what would happen. I always let my friends spoil the ending of a book for me. I always persuaded people into telling me what presents they got me. But this once...I'd rather read the whole book. I'd rather wait until Christmas. Knowing what would become of my one true love too early would make me spend the rest of my life miserable. I didn't want that.  
Flashbacks.  
The always cheerful Sakura...who's never bothered even if she hits herself in the head with her baton!?  
Be _genki_, Sakura!  
Yeah, Sakura!  
  
  
Sakura? Sakura, are you alright?  
I looked up. My father was looking at me, his eyes full of concern. I forced a smile. Un! I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry. Syaoran will be A-OK! You look awfully tired. Do you want some coffee?  
Fujitaka, my old, loving father stared at me with puzzlement written all over him. Yes...some coffee would be nice.  
Okay! I'm off to the coffee machine! Wish me luck! I cried in a sing-song voice. As soon as I was out of sight, I stopped and shrank into a corner. This wasn't right. Why should I force myself to be happy when my love, my Syaoran, was on the verge of life and death. I couldn't stand it any longer. I broke down and cried until there were no tears left.  
  
To be continued...


	3. 3-San-End

**Yoru no Nozomi  
****by  
.: Sakura . Pie :.  
  
**

Author's note: Well, here it is, the last installment of YnN. I hope you guys like it! It's your sweet reviews that keep me writing! Also, I PROMISE that my next work won't be so depressing! I'm a generally happy person! Don't think that I'm all about sadness or anything! ^_~ Enjoy! Please R+R!  
  
There I was, huddled in a corner of the hospital. Just...crying. Crying about how lamentable I was, but also crying at how happy I was that it wasn't me. I actually hit myself then. How could I be so lowly? How could I think such a thing?  
  
Crying is a strange thing, isn't it? Sort of like the body's metaphor, letting out tears; letting out sorrow.  
  
I sniffled. I looked up and saw myself looking into the deep lavendar eyes of my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. She glided over, full skirts billowing, and sat down at my side.  
  
I heard the news, she said flatly. I'm sorry.  
  
I shrunk into myself. It was so horrible. The more people knew, the more sadness would insue. I didn't want to be surrounded by so much pain. I shook as Tomoyo grasped my cold hand in her warm one.  
  
It won't help Syaoran's wound by being sad. If you have hope, Sakura, everything will be alright. I promise, She stared straight into my eyes, as if she were reading my thoughts. I slowly nodded and stood up.  
  
Hey, will you come with me? I have to get some coffee for my dad, I said. A smile crept across Tomoyo's face as she too stood up.  
  
Let's go, she said. And off we went. I poured 2 cups of coffee for my father, 3 for me, and Tomoyo got herself a cup of raspberry tea. We brought them back to where my father sat.   
  
All I heard was the coffee cups shattering on the floor.  
  
My father was crying.  
  
The surgery doors were open.  
  
Syaoran was dead.  


* * * *  


Pain and sadness all around me. _Why_ repeated itself in my head. Over and over. _  
  
Why, why, why_...  
  
Tomoyo's eyes filled with tears. My father didn't move. I collapsed into a chair, my body burning with an overload of emotions.  
  
Hate Fear Sadness Confusion Worry Apathy Worthlessness Pain...Pain...Pain...  
  
I think I might have screamed as I ran out of the room, Tomoyo close behind. Threw myself at the door to open it. Ran some more.  
  
The road bridge. Yes. Finally, a way to end it all. In a sort of panicked rage I climbed onto the railing, and stared down at all the cars below. I couldn't stand living like this. Yes, others will come. No, they won't be Syaoran.  
  
I started to let go...  
  
A frightened voice shrieked. Tomoyo. I turned around.  
  
Sakura! What are you doing?! Please, please get off from the bridge...you can't do this, not now...  
  
I slowly climbed off and collapsed into a sort of disheveled heap.  
  
Sakura...Syaoran may be gone. Yes, he can't be brought back. But you have so much more still to live for! What about a career? What about your friends? Don't you want to live? Tomoyo looked so small and helpless. It scared me. She was always there, supporting me. It depressed me to see her like this.  
  
I whispered. I just can't. Life without love is no life at all. How do you expect me to live alone, by myself, with nobody?! How do you expect me to be smiling when I've seen someone die, slowly and painfully?! Tomoyo coiled back in fear. Dammit, how?! I can't take this anymore! I can't take pain, I can't take sadness, I can't take the whole damn world! It's as if---  
  
My words were cut off as I felt myself swooped into a passionate kiss. Tomoyo's warm, soft lips met mine and for one, short moment, I felt all of my emotions disappear. I knew she loved me. It was plain to see. I loved her too. But this...I couldn't just move on to Tomoyo after Syaoran.  
  
I stroked her soft, thick hair for the last time and pulled out of the kiss. Stop. I need to just stop.  
  
And I smiled my last smile as I flew into the cold night air.  
  


**THE END  
  
**

*sniff* Gah! That was depressing! Go eat some sugar, people! *sob*


End file.
